


I'm over you

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang
Summary: Eduardo Saverin is literally over Sean Parker.





	I'm over you

在被推搡到墙上的那一刻，Eduardo隐隐感觉到事情即将超出他的预料。他的肩膀因为突然的撞击而疼痛，右手被反剪在身后，更别提对方趁他此时无法反抗，慢条斯理地单手解开他的腰带，手指顺着臀缝探到深处，按揉了几下就粗暴地伸进他的后穴中。

柔软的内壁推挤着那根手指想让它退出去，却被强硬地挤到一边。他身后的男人在穴中抽插几下，忽然贴近Eduardo，在他的耳边轻声说：“你都已经这么湿了，宝贝儿。”

Eduardo脸上发烫，不用对方提醒他也能感受到那根手指顺畅地在他身体里进出，带出一阵黏腻的水声。蠕动的肠肉彻底缴械投降，叛徒一样咬紧了男人的手指，羞耻感让青年不由闭上眼睛。他之前给自己润滑可不是为了眼下的局面。

“适可而止，Sean。”Eduardo警告他，“也别喊我宝贝儿。”

“我们做完这一次才会正式分手，你不应该这么无情，Edu。”Sean又加了一根手指，湿润的穴口被撑开，Eduardo甚至能感受到他在用指腹一寸一寸抚摸过肠壁。

“至于适可而止，”Sean低头在他颈侧咬了一口。棕发青年脖颈的线条堪称优美，此时被衬衫领子遮的严严实实，可Sean知道在那衣领下面的肌肤上依然留有他们上次做爱留下的吻痕，“我们做过那么多次，你该知道我并不擅长这个。”

这些不知羞耻的话让Eduardo不由垂下眼睛，想起无数次在床上被对方折腾到哭泣求饶的场面。他的心跳得厉害，突然意识到答应Sean在分手前做一次恐怕并不是什么明智的决定。

两根在他体内作乱的手指终于撤出，Sean捻了捻手指，残留的液体拉出一道透明黏腻的丝。而那个被他压在墙上的青年，除了皮带被解开，发丝稍稍有些凌乱外，看起来与平时并没什么两样，仍是一副社会精英的派头。

Eduardo Saverin很适合西装，这一点在他们初见时Sean就知道了。层层布料裹在青年修长的身体上，衬得他越发的腰细腿长，十分惹人遐想——想强行把那身西装从他身上扯下来，看他是不是还能维持那般高傲的模样。 

将手上的液体蹭在Eduardo的脸颊上，Sean无视对方羞恼的眼神，轻巧地解开衬衫上方几枚扣子，从敞开的衣襟处摸进去，摸到那颗微微挺起的乳尖时便用力拧上一把。被他压制的肉体猛地一颤，Eduardo咬住自己的下唇才没丢脸地呻吟出声。

“被我随便摸一摸就这么大的反应，我把你教的很好，对不对，Edu宝贝儿？”Sean贴在他的耳边笑，胸腔的震颤传到Eduardo和他紧贴的背部，于青年而言又是一阵难以言说的悸动。

这根本不公平。Eduardo忿忿地想，他一侧潮红的脸颊贴着冰冷的墙面，右手仍被Sean反剪在身后，丧失先机后他只能保持这种被压制的姿态让Sean为所欲为。他们又交往了那么久，对对方身体的了解更胜于他们自己，几乎每一个被Sean撩拨的地方都是Eduardo的死穴。

如果换个位置，他想，我也能把你摸到射。

Sean察觉到他的走神，惩罚般地在他屁股上拍了一下。隔着内裤和西裤两层布料他自然觉不到疼，只是刹那间忽然想到——对了，我还可以这样做。

青年压低上半身，使自己的胸口紧贴在墙上，臀部翘起，触到身后男人胯部时他藏起一个微笑，慢慢地用丰满的臀肉上下碾磨那根半硬的性器。Sean抽了口气，握着Eduardo右臂的手突然加大了力度，给这场性事贴了点细微却惹人更加兴奋的疼痛。

Sean一边配合他的动作摆动腰部，一边凑到他耳边低声问道：“你在打什么鬼主意，宝贝儿？”即使两人的裤子都还好好地穿在身上，Eduardo也能感觉到身后那东西渐渐胀大，又硬又热地戳在他的臀肉上。

“你不是一直嫌弃我不够主动吗？我正在学着……嗯……主动一点……”说话间性器的头部刚好戳到他的穴口，Eduardo压下呻吟声，有些难堪地感觉到肠道里的液体因为撞击流出些许。

他的内裤是不是已经被打湿了？

“Sean，”他的喊声浸满了情欲，轻得像一声猫叫，“我想看着你……”

精虫上脑的Sean被他屈服的姿态蒙蔽，不疑有他，便松开了一直禁锢着Eduardo右臂的手。

随着Eduardo转身，迎向他的不是湿漉漉的甜蜜的亲吻，而是打在他腹部的拳头。Sean还没从疼痛中反应过来就被Eduardo抓着领子抵在墙上。

“Sean Parker，”Eduardo的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的，“居然还会使用暴力了，嗯？”

那双调了蜂蜜一般的暖棕色眼睛因为怒火和情欲而明亮无比，衬衫的下摆还好好地塞在裤子里，上面却敞开到露出肩膀和胸口，揉皱了的白色衬衫堆在臂弯，衬得肌肤上尚未褪去的红痕越发明显。

他像是一位被亵渎了的神明，或者一位高高在上的王，让Sean想臣服于他的脚下，亲吻他的脚趾，再狠狠拥抱他，撕裂他。

Eduardo拍掉他摸上自己屁股的手，恶狠狠说道：“现在轮到我了。”

与粗暴的性爱相比，Eduardo更喜欢温柔一点的。他喜欢触摸，喜欢亲吻，喜欢那种缓慢却深入骨髓的方式，但Sean这个家伙总能激起他粗暴的一面，让Eduardo想撕开他的衣服，用上牙齿和拳头。

他叼着Sean的耳朵，用牙齿碾磨里面脆弱的软骨，又急不可耐地扯开对方身上的休闲衬衫，揉捏他饱满的胸肌。衬衫的扣子弹跳着散到房间各个角落，Sean在享受之余无奈地叹了口气：“这是我最喜欢的衬衫。到底谁才是使用暴力的那个？”

“给我闭嘴。”Eduardo掐了把他的乳尖，Sean乖乖地不敢出声了。他很怕Eduardo盛怒之下把他的乳头拧下来。

胸肌被揉弄得泛红，青年的重点也从Sean的耳朵转移到他的脖颈，在苍白的皮肤上毫不客气地吮出一个个暧昧的痕迹。Sean难得见他如此热情，按捺不住欲火握住Eduardo的腰，用力让两人的腰胯撞到一起，他的阴茎硬得简直要顶穿裤子，只能靠和对方的摩擦稍稍缓解这快要让人烧起来的欲望。

不听话的下场是Eduardo直接在他的下巴上狠狠咬了一口。Sean吃痛地闷哼一声，松开对方的腰，总算学乖了一点。Eduardo满意地舔了舔刚刚被他咬出的牙印，他下口有些重，这痕迹大概会在Sean那张好看的脸上呆上两三天。

看你还能不能顶着这张脸去拈花惹草。

“Edu宝贝儿，你摸摸我，好不好？”Sean半是求饶，半是诱骗，“你看，我因为你，都变得这么硬了……”他拉着Eduardo的手向下摸去，引导那只手覆在自己的欲望上，小幅度地摆动胯部，因为摩擦产生的快感而舒服地喟叹出声。

Eduardo给了他更多惊喜。

湿热的吻落在Sean的唇上，在Sean的迎合下，Eduardo毫无阻碍地将舌头探到对方口中，用他所知道的最下流的方式去吻Sean——顺便一提，这是Sean教给他的。

这个吻和这场分手前的性事一样充满了较量的意味，也正因如此变得加倍的火辣。Eduardo渐渐由进攻转为防守，无暇顾及Sean搂上他的腰，再次摸上他的屁股。当然他也不算输，因为他成功地把Sean的裤子扒了下来。这个过程中Eduardo和对方一样性致盎然，直到他看到Sean那条花内裤。

大海，椰子树，以及火烈鸟的组合深深伤害了Eduardo的眼睛。


End file.
